regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 27
]] Recap 1510-02-10 Rhonda and Ransom have just been arrested in Sandashar. There was a murder in the street and they are both suspects. Olivia & Guy heads over to the Yellow Door Tavern where Kalia Ethelle and Liam are waiting. Kes & Kellen head over to the guard house. Olivia & Guy finds Kalia and Liam easily. They lay low in the Yellow Door Tavern. At the prison Kellen & Kes arrange a meeting with Captain of the Prison Guard. The Captain then explains the bounty hunters aren't allowed to operate in Akuba and are being deported back to Mistrya. Ransom and Rhonda will be held until the murder trial. Kellen lies and says Liam committed the murder. The Captain says if Liam comes here and confesses then that will solve the matter. Kes and Kellen head to the Yellow Door Tavern. Kes tries to drag Liam out of the Tavern, with Kellen blocking Neeson from stopping them, but Kellen drops his weapons. Neeson throws a punch at Kes. The bartender and the bouncers of the Yellow Door Tavern move to break up the fight. Olivia uses the Command spell to get Liam to just follow her outside. Guy Claypool steps in and says he has a plan to get Ransom out, and the fighting stops. Guy explains he trained as an attorney in Dawngate with his father, and can help. Kes doesn't have faith in Guy's idea, but Kellen believes in Guy. However they want to try their plan to trade Liam for Ransom instead. Outside the group up and the situation is explained to Olivia and Liam. Kellen pulls a knife of Liam, demanding he go admit to the murder he didn't commit. The start walking to the prison. Olivia points out that Liam won't just confess to the crime. Guy insists that he can help instead. The band finally agree, and Guy gets a 3 pieces suit to look like a lawyer, which impresses Olivia and Kellen. Guy heads into the prison alone and visits Ransom and Rhonda. Guys says he can get Ransom out right now if Rhonda confesses to killing the bounty hunter in protecting Ransom's life. Then Rhonda can her nobility to buy time to get a lawyer and better accommodations. Ransom and Rhonda agree, and Ransom is then set free. Ransom and Guy meet up with the band and they head back to the Long Wheat Tavern. Guy immediately goes to his room and changes into his normal clothes, and acts normal again. They band then work out their plans. Kellen isn't happy about the boring plan so sings a song. :I once had friends, they were fun, :Then I found out that they weren't fun. :Because they were slaves to the man. :Slaves to the man. :Slaves to the man. :They didn't have a plan. :Slaves to the man. :In the land of sand. Ransom wants Olivia to use her magic to break Rhonda out, but Olivia wants to obey the law and doesn't want to hurt the band's reputation. She writes a letter to send to Kel Bel. Ransom and Liam talk, and he points out how the band tried to frame him, and then forced him at knife point. Kellen drunkenly sing another song. :I'm sorry Rhonda :I'm not so Fond-a you, :I know what you want-a do :Is get out of jail. '' :''I got Rhondam :There's no bail bond-a. :No! :My friends are planning to rescue you :So you won't rot in jail. Ransom and Kes start to argue. Kalia interrupts and tries to get the band back on track. Kalia suggests they leave Akuba now, since the other bounty hunters are still after Liam. Kalia arranges a ship back to Sylvas that will leave tomorrow morning. Olivia mails a letter to Kel Bel about the situation with Rhonda. That night Ransom and Liam talk. Ransom admits on the boat ride he'll break up with Kes, and talks about joining up with Liam in committing crimes again. Liam talks about meeting up in Drekis, once Ransom has freed Rhonda. 1510-02-11 Kes and Kellen have a talk. Kellen gives a speech about self improvement and forgiving others. Olivia casts "Know Customs" to understand Rhonda's legal situation better. The band arrive on the docks and are ambushed on the docks by the other 5 bounty hunters. Olivia tries to pushes Liam towards the bounty hunters, but Kes stops her. 2 bounty hunters attack the distracted Liam from behind and kill him with their swords, like Kes saw in her dream last episode. The Bounty Hunters give a chance to the party to stand down, which is refused. The party take out most of the Bounty Hunters on the pier, a couple knocked into the water. Guard arrive to arrest the captured Bounty Hunters. After a while the guards take away Liam's body. Kes hugs Ransom from behind. THe party decide not to leaves on the ship. Olivia gets Rhonda out of jail, demonstrating the Bounty Hunters' lethal intent with their actions on the docks. Olivia then sends another letter to Kel Bel that everything is fine now. Olivia admits to Ransom that she pushed Liam when the bounty hunters arrived. Ransom says Olivia killed Liam. Director's Commentary Director's Commentary Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes